A New Life
by Rude's Mom
Summary: Buffy and JT start their new life together. Sequel to Rebuilding. Crossover with Stargate: SG-1
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Life

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy or Stargate. I also don't own Angel. All characters will be returned their proper owners when I finish playing with them.

Spoilers/Timeline: Buffy, post series; Angel, post series; Stargate, through season 7 and selected bits of season 8

A/N: This takes place immediately after Rebuilding

Rating: ages 13 and up for a few bad words and just in case marital bliss gives you the willies

* * *

Xander collapsed on the hotel bed, arms over his head. A whiff of something unpleasant wafted upwards from his armpits. He groaned and rolled off the bed. Maybe he should have take them up on their offer to shower at Peterson AFB when Riley and Sam dropped him off. He opened his suitcase and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. With luck, he'd have time to shower and change before Buffy and JT returned from where ever they had disappeared to. 

Once in the bathroom he stripped off his clothes, giving them a critical look. Definitely destined for the trash, including the boots. From previous experience he know that they just weren't cleanable. Good thing the Council gave him an clothing allowance. He turned on the shower, setting the temperature to hot. He removed his eye patch and stepped into the shower as the room began to fill with steam.

He contemplated what he was going to tell Buffy while he lathered up his hair. LA had been what Riley had called a cluster fuck. From what Willow had been able to piece together, Dead Boy and his team had moved up the timetable for the apocalypse. Not an inexcusable thing in and of itself, they had done it in Sunnydale the year before, but the execution of the plan had sucked big time. The smell of demon guts was slowly replaced by a floral scent. Crap, you think he would have learned his lesson in Sunnydale. He was using the wrong shampoo. He rinsed his hair and reached for his shampoo only to discover it was just about empty. Great, now he'd smell like a girl. Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel, giving his hair a quick rub before wrapping it around his waist.

He heard the door to the room open.

"Xander?"

"I'll be right out. Just cleaning up."

JT looked at the coverlet on the bed closest to the bathroom. "You know, you could have done that before killing the bedspread."

"Yeah, I could have. But I've just had a really bad couple of days."

Xander quickly dressed and left the bathroom. He walked over to Buffy and gave her a quick hug before sitting on a clean spot on the bed. Buffy and JT sat down on the other bed.

"So, how much made the news?"

"Not much. Just a mysterious gas leak and an unrelated riot."

"Almost as bad as Sunnydale. You'd think that they'd at least try for another explanation."

"Ignorance is bliss, and in this case, an art form."

"Willow and the others?"

"Willow's fine. Faith, Riley and Sam are slightly dented but they'll be fine."

"Spike? Angel?"

"I'm sorry Buffy. We're pretty sure they are dead. We think they all are except for Lorne and Ilyria."

JT wrapped an arm around Buffy. "Ilyria?"

"One of the old ones, she possessed Fred's body a couple of months ago. What the hell happened in LA?"

Damn, he hated to do this. "According to Lorne, Angel accepted ownership of Wolfram and Hart and tried to bring it down from the inside. The senior partners hoped that ownership would corrupt him and his team. It looks like both sides got what they wanted. After Cordy died and Fred was possessed by Ilyria, Angel kind of lost it. He became obsessed with bringing the firm down sooner rather than later. He even gave up his chance to become a real boy again."

"What?"

"Something about 'shansu' where a vamp with a soul could become human again. He gave up his chance in order bring down Wolfram and Hart. Wesley and Gunn had pretty much lost it by then as well. It seems that they were both in love with Fred. I guess they felt that they no longer had anything to lose. I don't know why Spike went along with it."

"As much as he sometimes hated Angel, I think he always looked up to him. Even though Drusilla actually sired him, Angel was his mentor. He always followed in his footsteps, even if it was unwillingly at times." Buffy leaned against JT. "How did it happen?"

"They all went out on suicide missions. The survivors were to meet back at the hotel. The plan didn't work as well as they thought. They took outall oftheir targets but it was too late. The senior partners had already unleashed their army. We got there just after the battle started. Gunn was dead before we arrived. Riley thinks that he saw Spike and Angel get dusted. It was too chaotic to be sure but Willow hasn't been able locate either of them. It was only a fluke that she found Lorne. He left town as soon as his job was finished."

"Wesley?"

"He didn't make it back to the Hyperion. Ilyria eliminated his target."

A slight shudder ran through her body as she remembered her third watcher. She couldn't imagine the bookish young man taking on a suicide mission.

"So, what happens now?"

"Willow and Lorne are heading to Cleveland for now. He's not in good shape emotionally. Faith and Ilyria are doing a final sweep in LA. Riley and Sam areon their wayback to DC for the rest of their rest and relaxation."

"And you?"

"I'm getting another room. I need a long, quiet night. But first, anyone up for dinner?"

"Sure. JT knows this really great restaurant. It's called O'Malleys."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New Life

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy or Stargate. I also don't own Angel. All characters will be returned their proper owners when I finish playing with them.

* * *

The trio had arrived at O'Malleys early enough to get a table right away. The waitress passed out menus and took their drink orders. 

They sat in silence as Buffy and Xander checked out their menus. JT didn't bother to look at his. A few moments later Buffy closed her menu and pushed it to the center of the table. Xander did the same.

"So JT, a really great restaurant? With pool tables?" Not that he was complaining really, but still, pool tables?

JT smirked. "Okay, a bar with really good steaks."

"He has been fantasizing about them ever since we met. Of course, he's also been fantasizing about cake, the Simpsons, cake, hot showers, cake, and of course, Guinness." The last was added as the waitress brought their drinks to the table.

"May I take your order now?" She turned to Buffy.

"Steak, rare, baked potato, salad with oil and vinegar."

"I'll have the same. Xander?"

"Steak, well-done, with fries, skip the salad."

The waitress collected the menus and left.

"Well-done?"

"I've seen enough of the red stuff this week." He leaned back in his chair. "So, I don't see too many crew cuts. I take it this place is more popular with the locals?"

"That and the mountain folk tend not to mix too well after a few," Buffy smirked. "Some even got themselves banned."

"Hey, don't look at me. Jack didn't start it."

"Start what?"

"A bar room brawl. Daniel took offense at being called a geek."

"And mayhem ensued," Buffy added cheekily.

"Jack was just protecting his team," JT said piously.

Xander laughed. "Uh huh. Like the big guy with the gold tattoo couldn't defend himself."

"Actually, he wasn't there. Just Carter, Danny, and Jack." Buffy lowered her voice. "They were AWOL too."

"They were under an alien influence. It wasn't really their fault."

The conversation came to a standstill as the waitress brought them their salads.

Several minutes into the first course, Xander picked up the thread. "So, alien influence? We usually get cursed beer or tainted band candy."

"Cursed beer?"

"A Hellmouth microbrew. Anybody who drank it went one million B.C."

"Buffy drank it, didn't she?"

Xander nodded.

JT recalled a comment that Buffy's friend made a couple of days earlier. He also remembered what a certain captain did when she went cave woman. He put two and two together. "Who did she jump?"

Buffy's face flamed. She looked at her salad plate wondering if letting Xander and JT bond was a good thing. It probably wasn't so she answered, hoping to cut this line of discussion off. "Xander. And it didn't get any farther than 'boy smell good'."

JT realized what she was trying to do and went along with it. He could find out the embarrassing details later—and he was pretty sure they would be embarrassing.

"And the tainted band candy?"

"What? Two years and the Buffster never told you that story either? The students at Sunnydale High were made to sell band candy that made the adults act like teenagers."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

At that point Buffy looked up from her salad. "While the adults were reliving their misspent youth, the mayor had four babies snatched from the hospital. He was going to feed them to a demon."

"Okay, that's bad."

"No, that was a typical Tuesday in Sunnydale. Bad is when your mom and your watcher start acting like juvenile delinquents."

"Buffy, I never did find out the details. What did they do, spray paint the school lockers?"

"Breaking and entering, theft, assaulting a police officer," she was so not going to tell _anybody_ what happened on the hood of a police car, twice. "I'm betting Snyder was responsible for the lockers."

xxxxx

At a table halfway across the room a group of elderly men waited for their drinks to arrive.

"So Mike, how did you like Denver?"

"Too crowded, but I found a senior's complex not too far from Sara and the kids."

"They've adopted again?"

"Another little girl, Carlita. Sara and Andy went to Columbia last month to pick her up."

xxxxx

With the arrival of the main course, the conversation quickly tapered off. JT and Buffy ate slowly while Xander attacked his steak with a ferocity usually reserved for slaying. Quickly finishing his meal, he contemplated the odds of safely swiping part of Buffy or JT's meal. Deciding against risking life and limb, he pushed back from the table. He could wait for desert. In the meantime, he'd quiz them about their plans for next week.

"Vegas? Isn't that, I don't know, kinda tacky?"

"If we getting married by Elvis, yes, but we'd like to get married sooner than later. And considering the next best option is to get married on the Cleveland hellmouth, Vegas looks pretty good. We overnighted JT's photographs yesterday so as soon as Willow gets back to Cleveland she can start on his paperwork."

"Keeping the beard?"

"I've had it for so long I'd feel naked without it," he reached up and rubbed his face, or rather Jack's face.

"I don't know Buff, I think I'd insist on actually seeing his face before the wedding."

"I have, sort of. Daniel showed me some pictures of Jack."

xxxxx

He was halfway through his drink when he saw a vaguely familiar figure walking towards him. He lost all interest in his companions' conversation as he narrowed his eyes for a closer look. The bearded man passed by before he could get a good look at his face but there was something about his stride that tickled his memory.

"What's wrong Mike?"

"Sorry, I thought I saw somebody I knew." He took a sip of his drink. "Must be getting old."

"Aren't we all," his friend replied.

xxxxx

Xander used JT's temporary absence to query Buffy. "So, have the two of you decided what you are going to do after the wedding?"

"A quick trip to England as soon JT gets a passport. Then, back here. I'm officially retiring from active slayage. You're looking at the new housemother for the Colorado branch of the Calendar School for Girls." Buffy sipped her decaf and scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I can't wait to get real coffee again."

"Isn't that taking a chance?" He didn't have the heart to tell her that his coffee was actually pretty good.

"That's one of the reasons JT's keeping the beard and the hair. If Daniel and the rest of Jack's team didn't catch the resemblance, I doubt anyone else will."

"Anyone else will what?" JT sat back down at their table.

"Recognize the new you."

"Other than Jack's ex, not too many people have seen Jack as anything other than military. I'm no longer military issue."

The waitress returned with bill. They payed it and headed towards the exit.

"Don't you think that when he wakes up, Jack might have something to say about it?"

"It's none of his business. Jack and I parted ways the day he dropped me off at school."

"That's pretty cold."

"The alternative was for Jack to claim me as his son which was not going to happen. Charlie was his son, I was a mistake."

The last comment was made as the trio passed by Mike and his friends.

"Damn." Mike put down the rest of his drink with a force that belied his age.His former son-in-law was a bigger SOB than he had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A New Life

Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious? I don't own Buffy or Stargate. Never have, never will. Waah!

I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. The muse for this story went through the 'gate for a long holiday in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Wraith finally chased it back home.

* * *

"Mike, what's wrong?" Ray asked. 

His friend's fist enclosed his glass in a death grip. "That group that just passed us by, I think one of them is Jack's kid."

"Jack? Who the hell is Jack?" Ray was confused.

"Sara's ex." Mike released the glass. "I knew he looked familiar. That sorry son-of-a-..."

"Who the kid?"

Mike stood and tossed some cash on the table for his drink. "No Jack. I'll see you guys later."

Mike stalked out of O'Malleys.

"Paul?" Ray queried his remaining companion, still confused by Mike's behavior.

"Jack O'Neill, Sara's first husband," His friend sighed. "Their only child, Mike's only grandson, Charlie, died. The marriage broke up, oh maybe ten years ago."

"And Mike still hates the guy?"

"Charlie died of a self-inflicted gun shot. Jack forgot to secure his weapon. The kid found it and..." Paul shrugged. "Jack pretty much shut down for a while—retired from the Air Force and just sat in Charlie's room. Not even Sara could get through to him. Then one day, he's reactivated and disappears for a bit. Sara figured he wasn't coming back and moved back in with Mike."

"I had no idea."

"No reason you should. I really thought Mike had put it all behind him after Sara remarried. He dotes on her little girl. This is the first time in years that he's mentioned Jack."

- - -

Once outside, Xander let out a yawn, throwing his head back and stretching his arms backwards.

"Sorry about that. It's been a long couple of days," he said before remembering that for his old friend, it had been a long couple of _years_ topped off with a bun in the oven. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around that thought. Still, unlike Buffy, he was only human and he was dog tired.

"Not to mention a big meal plus beer," JT noted before he too yawned.

"That too."

"Why don't you two just wait here and I'll get the car," Buffy asked.

JT felt just the tiniest bit guilty but he nodded. It was pitiful but thanks to his long stint in that hell dimension with nary a beer in sight he was now more of a lightweight than Daniel had been in the early years of the Stargate program. Coupled with the largest meal that he'd had in years, that one beer had really done him in.

Buffy moved off towards the parking lot before waiting for Xander's agreement.

"She's something else isn't she?" JT asked.

"She averaged maybe three, four hours of sleep through high school and managed to stay awake in most of her classes. She usually has more energy than the Energizer bunny," Xander paused as the bunny imagery triggered a memory of Anya which in turn brought back the memory of Buffy, Riley, and the frat house sexathon.

When he didn't continue, JT looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, just a flashback. Nothing to worry about," Xander said. "So, Vegas huh?"

"Early next week," JT said. "Dawn's flying into Cleveland tomorrow and once Willow creates my new identity and gets the paperwork in order, Dawn will meet us in Vegas. We'd like you to come along."

"A foursome honeymoon?"

"Very funny. No, just for the wedding. Buffy wants you and Dawn there as witnesses. You're responsible for your own entertainment after that," JT said. "Besides, until Dawn delivers my new driver's license I'm at Buffy's mercy."

"So, what you're really saying is that you want a driver," Xander snickered.

"That too but Buffy would like at least some of her family at the wedding."

"Shovel insurance?"

Mike exited O'Malleys and came into earshot as JT asked Xander what he meant.

"I get to hit you with a shovel if you break her heart, if you do something stupid, if you back out at the last minute," Xander explained. "Does double duty too 'cause afterwards I can use it to bury the body."

"Somehow I think she'd hit harder."

"But the shovel would still be needed to hide the body. Anyway she's a softie when it comes to guys she cares about. Me, I can see them for what they are. Besides, we can't have an upset and pregnant Buffy."

"So, will you come?"

"Sure. Anybody from _your_ side of the family coming?"

"Daniel, maybe, if he can get out of babysitting duty."

A voice behind them cut into the conversation, "So are you Jack O'Neill's son?"

Crap. Xander and JT looked at each before turning around to see a man who appeared to be in his late seventies.

"Jack O'Neill?" JT said. "You'd have to ask my mother but I've never heard of him."

At that moment, Buffy pulled the car around to the entrance and the younger men got in.

"He doesn't deserve to have a son," Mike muttered. He wasn't fooled by the denial though. The bearded man was the spitting image of his former son-in-law. "Serves the bastard right."

- - -

Buffy and JT went straight to their room while Xander stopped at the reception desk and booked a second room. Buffy had just telephoned Willow when Xander arrived back at his old room to collect his stuff.

"...we've a got a problem. JT was recognized as the original's son...Yeah, I know he's not but it's not like we can pretend he's Jack's much younger twin...Jack O'Neill, the guy that got cloned...Hang on a sec," Buffy passed the telephone over to JT. "You'll need to fill her in with enough details to come up with a reasonable explanation for you being Jack's son."

"Swell," JT walked over and took the phone as Buffy got off the bed. Taking her spot on the bed, he began giving Willow the background she would need to build yet another identity for him.

"Buffy?"

"JT figured out who the old guy was. It was Jack's former father-in-law Mike."

"How did he put it together?"

"I don't know, maybe he overheard something. Thing is, the whole non-military look, that was something Jack was sporting after his son died. Mike was there for that and remembered."

"I guess it could have been worse," Xander speculated. "We could have run into the ex-wife."

"Xander! You realize you've probably jinxed us?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A New Life

Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious? I don't own Buffy or Stargate. Never have, never will. Waah!

* * *

**Hopkins International Airport, Cleveland**

The crush of people at the baggage claim section slowly dissipated as the conveyor belt ground to a halt. Dawn was fuming. Both of her suitcases, containing three pairs of her favorite Italian shoes plus a wedding gift for Buffy, were missing. Her "sister's" luggage, on the other hand, had made the transatlantic voyage without so much as a scratch.

"It's so not fair," Dawn whined. "Why is it that it's always my stuff that gets lost?"

"Guess you're just lucky that way," her companion said. "You know the drill. We'll fill out a claim form and they'll show up in a couple of days."

"But what if they don't show up before I head out to Vegas? What will I wear to the wedding? What will I wear _until_ the wedding?"

"Just borrow something from one of the girls. Heck, if you want to live dangerously, borrow something from Faith."

Dawn snorted in amusement. "Let's head over to customs and get out of here."

**SGC, Colorado Springs**

Daniel sat in Hammond's old office, thoroughly annoyed at the current situation. The Ancient outpost in Antarctica was off limits until the nations in the know came to some sort of agreement on access to the site. Unfortunately, Jack was still on ice there and, as such, was off-limits as well. The Stargate had also been shut down, hampering Sam's attempts to contact Earth's allies in search of help for reviving Jack and effectively stranding Teal'c on Earth. To top everything off, General Hammond had once again been replaced by Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Jackson, you do realize that this is not a good time," Dr. Weir frowned at the archaeologist. His request for a few days of leave, even if they were much deserved, was not something that she wanted to grant.

"Why not? It's not as if we are using the 'gate right now. No new missions. Nothing happening on the defrosting of Jack O'Neill front. You may recall he's the one that saved the planet from Anubis and is now stuck in Antarctica. No, we're just sitting around twiddling our thumbs until the politicians decide if and when we start up again." Across from her desk, Daniel slouched in a chair. "I'll be around for another day or two so I'll be available if there is a sudden outbreak of common sense."

"Can't your trip wait?"

"I'm attending a wedding," Daniel said. "I don't think the bride would be amused if I asked her to postpone it."

"I see."

"I doubt it," Daniel said as he slowly stood up. "She's threatened to rip off the arms off anyone who get's in the way of the big day."

"Very well, Dr. Jackson. Your request is approved, just make sure that we can reach you in case you are needed."

**Hopkins International Airport, Cleveland**

An hour after Dawn and "Buffy" Summers had cleared customs and filled out the claim forms for the missing luggage, the pair were still at the airport. Both girls were anxious to head out to the Calendar School for Girls. Dawn wanted nothing more than a hot shower but "Buffy" was ready become Vi again. As one of the surviving Sunnydale potentials, Vi had been chosen as Buffy's substitute at Dawn's request. For the most part, she had enjoyed her time impersonating the senior slayer but she was anxiously waiting to be herself again.

"That bitch," Dawn muttered.

"Which bitch," Vi asked as if she didn't already know the answer. The Summers girls did not get along with Kennedy. She could sympathize. The dark haired slayer had pissed Vi off once too often as well.

"Miss I Need an Attitude Adjustment. I can't believe they left her in charge even if she was the ranking slayer," Dawn bitched. "There had better be a damn good reason for her not sending someone."

"Maybe the others killed her before she could tell them we were flying home."

"Somehow, I don't think we're going to be that lucky," Dawn replied. "So, do you think we have enough cash on us for cab fare or should we look for an ATM?"

**SGC, Colorado Springs**

"Daniel, wait up," Sam called out as she saw her friend exiting Weir's office.

"Sam," he acknowledged as he waited for her to catch up. "Any word from our allies?"

"Just the Tok'ra," she said tiredly as she joined him in heading down the hallway. "They may be able to lend us a hand. Dad thinks that he can convince them to loan us a small ship so that we can go looking for the Asgard."

"How soon?"

"A couple of days, a week maybe," she replied. "Of course, actually being able to do anything with it depends on Dr. Weir."

"You know, if it's a cloaked vessel your dad could just sneak it in," Daniel said semi-seriously.

"That's Plan B," she said. "So, did she give you the time off?"

"Yes, but she wasn't too happy about it."

"I hear that there's a lot of that going around these days," she said as they waited for the elevator.

**Calendar School for Girls, Cleveland **

"Dawn's here" one of the younger slayers yelled as she peered out from her bedroom window at the taxi. At the announcement, half a dozen slayers barreled down out of their rooms and ran down the stairs to greet the senior slayer's sister.

Dawn opened the door to the main building were she was met by the young slayers. Vi, still looking like Buffy, trailed behind her.

"Tell us about Rome!"

"No, tell us about the Immortal," a second voice interrupted.

"No, what about Buffy," a third voice overruled.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us about Buffy? What kind of monster is she sleeping with this year," a pissy voice called out.

Dawn turned towards Kennedy. "Jealous much?"

"Jealous of that bottle blonde? Hardly. Besides, I don't swing that way."

"And men everywhere are thankful for it," Dawn shot back. "As for Buffy's new guy, he's human and tough enough to survive a decade or so in a hell dimension."

"He's probably crazy then."

"Kennedy, why don't you just go back to whatever it is you were doing," Vi said quietly.

Just as Kennedy was about to snipe back, Willow entered the room. "I think that's a good idea. Kennedy your class is waiting. Dawn why don't you head upstairs for now. Vi, let's get you back to looking like yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A New Life

Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious? I don't own Buffy or Stargate. Never have, never will. Waah!

* * *

**Cleveland**

Vi stood in the middle of Willow's work room as the witch finished grinding some rather pungent herbs.

"Sorry this is taking so long but..."

"Yeah, I know. It took you two hours to cast this in the first place so it's not as easy as twitching your nose to fix it."

"Watching TVLand again?"

"At least _Bewitched_ was in English," Buffy's stand-in retorted as Willow set down the pestle.

Willow took a large pinch of whatever was she had been grinding and sprinkled it on Vi as she chanted.

"There, you're you again," Willow said as she handed Vi a small mirror.

Vi took a long look at herself in the mirror to confirm that she was once again herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust Willow but she still want to reassure herself. Three months posing as Buffy was more than enough.

"So, how bad was it in LA," she asked the witch.

"Real bad. By the time Faith, Xander, and the Finns arrived it was almost over," Willow said softly. "Gunn was already dead. Wesley didn't even make it back to the Hyperion. Spike, Angel, and Illyria managed to take out most of the baddies but there were just too many."

"Illyria, that's the Old One that took over Fred?"

Willow nodded. "She kept on fighting even after Spike and Angel were dusted. Faith is staying in LA for now with Illyria to make sure that they got all of them. I brought Lorne back here. If you see him, be careful, he's kinda broken."

"And I'll know its him because..."

"Green skin, horns."

"Go it."

- - -

Dawn emerged from her long awaited hot shower to find that she had company. Lots of company. Seven mini-slayers perched on her bed and two more sprawled on the floor.

"So, what do you know about Buffy's boyfriend," Kianna asked.

Dawn pulled off the towel she had wrapped around her wet hair off and threw it at the fifteen-year old slayer. Kianna didn't even bother to dodge it.

"An apocalypse was just averted in LA and you want to know about my sister's boyfriend?"

A chorus of yes was the only response.

Dawn pushed two slayers off the bed and sat down.

"Okay, I'm only going through this once so maybe someone should take notes and post on the bulletin board downstairs," Dawn began and the several of the girls started to giggle. "JT has longish brown hair and brown eyes. He got trapped in a hell dimension a couple of days ago and Buffy got trapped later the same day. Now, time doesn't move at the same speed there as it does here. The morning he got caught he was about your age Kianna. By the time Buffy was trapped, he had spent years there so no jokes about Buffy being a cradle robber. JT is now in his early thirties."

"So, how long was Buffy there," Marti, one of the brighter slayers asked.

"Two years, give or take," Dawn said. "JT rescued her and they eventually found their way back to the portal back to Colorado Springs."

"So, he's like a hero, right," another one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Dawn shrugged, "at least according to Buffy. From what she's told me, he definitely qualifies as a hard ass demon hunter, even if it's only a couple of kinds of demons."

"Kennedy said Buffy got herself knocked up and has to get married," Kianna said.

"Kennedy is a jealous bitch who should keep her mouth shut," Dawn growled. "Yes, Buffy's pregnant but she and JT want to get married. As soon as Willow fixes JT up with a new identity, I'll be heading out to Vegas for the wedding."

"Why a new identity," one the younger girls asked.

"Because she can't marry a fifteen-year, dork," Marti answered on Dawn's behalf. "Besides, he's old now so he couldn't use ID that said he was a teenager."

"Okay, I think we've covered the basics now so shoo. I would like to get dressed without an audience."

**Colorado Springs**

"They did what," JT asked Daniel in disbelief.

"They put Dr. Weir in charge again. Hammond was transferred to Washington," the archaeologist answered. "They want to put a civilian face on the program to try to smooth things over with other interested parties."

"I hate politics," JT said as he sipped his beer. He wished that he had agreed to meet Daniel in a less public area, like say Daniel's apartment, but returning to O'Malleys had sounded like a good idea at the time.

"Agreed." Daniel finished his beer and motioned to the bartender for another. "Politicians have too much in common with snakes."

"Someday ask Buffy about Sunnydale's favorite mayor," JT said. "So, this Dr. Weir give you time off or should I sic Buffy on her?"

"She wasn't happy about it but with just about everything shut down for now, she really didn't have an excuse to keep me around."

"Pretty sure I could get you a job with the Travers Foundation if things don't work out. I've got connections," JT smirked.

"I may need them," Daniel said glumly.

- - -

Stargate Command was eerily quiet. Most of the SG teams were on stand down and more than a few were taking some of their accrued leave. The scientists were still there in force but with the gate shut down, silence had descended on the base.

The control room was manned by a skeleton crew consisting of one major and one master sergeant. At the end of the sergeant's shift, they finally got a response to their calls for assistance.

"Major Carter, we have an incoming message from the Tok'ra," Walter Harriman reported. "It's from your father. He's acquired a cargo vessel and will pick up you and Teal'c tomorrow."

The major placed a call to Dr. Weir's office. After a brief conversation, she hung up and gave Walter a smile.

"She's approved the mission."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cleveland**

Dawn hung up in disgust. "Stupid airline. It's a miracle that they landed the plane in the right country."

"What was that about," Kianna asked as she entered the library where Dawn sat glaring at the telephone.

"My bags some how turned up in Kabul."

"Where's that?"

"Afghanistan. Don't you watch the news? Anyway, since _my_ airline doesn't actually go there, they've graciously agreed to pay to have them sent to me but it will take time. Lots and lots of time."

"So no clothes, huh. Bummer."

"No shoes, no wedding present," Dawn groaned. "The only good news is that I have permission to raid Faith's closet."

"So the maid of honor is going to be wearing leather," Kianna snickered. "The wedding pics should be something special."

"Hardly surprising considering the bride and groom," Kennedy sneered as she sauntered into the room. "Maybe we should send pictures to Jerry Springer for his freak show."

"Jealous that you blew your chance at a wedding KenKen?" Dawn walked past the brunette slayer as she exited the library.

"Kennedy, why do you have to be such a bitch?" the younger slayer sighed. "Hell, Buffy's retiring which means Faith is the new senior slayer and you've got a shot at the number two position."

"Yeah right," Kennedy replied in disgust. "As if that's going to happen."

"You've only got yourself to blame if that's the case," Kianna shot back. "Your attitude sucks more than a master vamp."

"Screw you."

"Not a chance in hell, even if I didn't like boys."

**Peterson Air Force Base**

"Sorry it took so long Sam," Jacob Carter said as he hugged his daughter in a hanger that had been reserved for the SGC's use. "The Council wasn't terribly cooperative."

"It's okay, Dad, Dr. Weir probably wouldn't have approved the mission any earlier. Having an alien land on Earth is almost as much of a problem as the 'gate as far as the politicians are concerned.," Sam replied. "So, how were you able to get the Tok'ra to lend a hand?"

"I, err..." Jacob's eyes shifted downwards, masking their tell-tale glow.

"Jacob and I were able to convince Garshaw and Anise, they were able to get a certain amount cooperation of the rest of the high council. You have three weeks before the shuttle must be returned."

"Thanks Selmac," Sam said. "You too, Dad."

"Major Carter, I have secured the rest of the supplies," Teal'c said as he entered the building. "General Carter, Selmac, it is good to see you."

"You too Teal'c."

"Will you be accompanying us?"

Jacob shook his head. "No. I'm afraid that the Tok'ra and the Asgard don't get along very well. You'll have better luck without having us tag along."

"Dad, you won't be able to leave through the gate," Sam ran her hand through her cropped hair. "They wouldn't even agree to let Teal'c use it to visit his son."

"I kind of figured that would be the case. I'll just use the time to visit Mark and the kids. It's been over a year since I've seen my grandchildren."

"Still not getting along great with Mark are you?"

"Are you?"

"Not really. He keeps trying to set me up with one of his friends. He thinks that right man will get me out of the Air Force and keep me barefoot and pregnant."

"Still stuck in the fifties is he?"

"He wouldn't be Mark if he wasn't."

"Well, you had better get going Sam."

Sam gave her father a quick hug. "Bye. And thanks for the neat ride."

"Just remember, drive safely and don't scratch the paint job."

**Colorado Springs**

JT zipped his new suitcase closed just as someone knocked on the motel room door. A quick look through the door's peephole confirmed that Daniel stood outside. He opened the door and stood back to let his old friend in.

Daniel walked in and noticed the suitcase on the bed as well as three more on the floor.

"I see you've been busy," he commented.

"I outgrew most of my clothes the other week and I didn't want to keep borrowing from Xander. I went shopping with Buffy. One of the scariest things I've ever done."

"I heard that," a feminine voice called out from behind the bathroom door.

"Good hearing," Daniel noted.

"Very good hearing," JT said. "Saved us on more than a few occasions."

The bathroom door opened to reveal Buffy in her latest acquisition, a pale green sun dress.

"That may be true, but you get brownie points for waking up at the slightest sound," she said. "Although that may not be a good thing once junior arrives."

"I take it you've learned to be careful waking him then," Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah. And never get within arms reach when he's having a nightmare," she added. "Of course, the same could be said for me."

"It definitely could be said of you. Luckily, you usually pull your punches."

Buffy smiled. "We do make a fine pair, don't we?"

"Scratched, dented, and slightly nuts."

"Buffy, you _do_ realize that Jack's been that way as long as I've known him?" Daniel asked.

"Get with the program Daniel. He's not Jack, he's JT and I'm betting he's a bit more nuts than your colonel. Besides, what makes you think I've haven't been this way for years?" She laughed lightly.

"You're joking," Daniel said.

She stopped laughing and sat down on a nearby chair. "I was called at fifteen and my first watcher was killed in front of me not long after that. I wasn't enough of a challenge for the vamp so he killed Merrick instead. Since then I've been put in a mental institution, seen more dead bodies than the average medical examiner and a lot of them were classmates, almost been burned at the stake by my own mother, and had to send a boyfriend to hell."

"Daniel, that was before she even graduated from high school," JT added quietly. "She and her friends have been through as much as SG-1 has and with less support. So, yes, she's a bit nuts. Unless shopping is involved, then she's completely nuts."

A knock on the door ended the conversation as Buffy sputtered in mock outrage.

JT checked though the peephole again before opening the door.

"JT, Buffy, and Dr. Jackson," Xander said as he came in carrying his suitcase. "So does this mean we're ready to hit the road to Vegas?"


End file.
